


Thought

by Wolf_Of_The_Glade



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Force Bond, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_The_Glade/pseuds/Wolf_Of_The_Glade
Summary: I gave myself a prompt from https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list"What the hell were you thinking?!"Lana scowled as she electrocuted the remains of a Skytrooper she’d dragged into a storage room. Senya had joined the crew, they hadn’t lost anyone in the fight in the Swamp, and The Gravestone was semi-functional. But Kas had used Valkorian’s power, had allowed him a moment of control.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 11





	Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A good chunk of the dialogue used here is from in game and you'll likely recognize it.

**Wild Space; En Route to Asylum**

**3631 BBY/22 ATC**

Lana scowled as she electrocuted the remains of a Skytrooper she’d dragged into a storage room. Senya had joined the crew, they hadn’t lost anyone in the fight in the Swamp, and The Gravestone was semi-functional. But Kas had used Valkorian’s power, had allowed him a moment of control. 

She paused when she sensed Kas moving closer to her and felt the refugees scrambling out of her way. She wouldn’t tell anyone, especially not Koth, but she suspected the only reason Kas had welcomed the refugees was because Koth had been there with her. A way to try and earn his loyalty after letting the reactor in the Spire explode. She let lightning flow from her fingers and arc towards the Skytrooper’s chassis once again.

\----

Kas rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as she strode past the refugees who scrambled out of her way and as her boots thumped against the metal. She wished she’d put her armor on over her undersuit after showering. Even if only to feel more comfortable. Her wet hair stuck to her neck and she repeatedly kept brushing it off. The sound of electricity crackling echoed from the storage room as Kas approached and she winced slightly. Anger and concern flowed across their Bond, both directed at her. She entered the room and idled near the entrance as she waited for Lana to speak.

\----

She let Kas stand there for a few moments before she turned towards her and spoke in Sith, wary of listening ears. “What in the blazes were you thinking?” She asked coldly. Kas glanced away for a moment and eyed the charred cassis of the Skytrooper before she looked back at Lana and answered in the same language. “I won’t lose you. I can’t.” 

Lana’s face softened as she walked towards Kas and stopped only a foot and a half away. “No one life is worth risking total corruption.” She insisted. Kas shrugged and Lana sighed “Promise it won’t happen again. Please. Even if I’m in danger, I can take care of myself.” Kas hesitated before she nodded once and stepped forward to close the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Lana’s waist and Lana placed her hands on Kas’ shoulders.

Lana took a deep breath, taking in Kas’ smell. The sterile scent of the simple bathing products Lana had given her for cleaning up was the strongest. But underneath that, the smell of an oncoming storm. Kas never seemed able to wash it out completely. 

Lana rested her head against Kas’ chest and listened to the strong thumping of her heart for a few long moments before speaking once again, this time in Basic. “What are your thoughts on Senya?”

“Why didn’t you tell me she was coming?” Kas responded. “I wanted you to meet her without my guidance. To get your unbiased opinion on her and see if you saw her as I did. We met soon after I arrived in Wild Space. Senya was hunting Koth, I was hoping to learn your fate. We exchanged what information we could.” Lana paused “This was all before I really knew Koth, of course. Years ago.” 

A small, almost bashful, smile spread across Kas’ face. “You were looking for me this entire time?” Lana grinned as she moved her head to look up at Kas and reached up to brush some damp hair away from Kas’ face. “Is it really any surprise?” She teased as Kas began to lean down. 

Anger and frustration arced through the Bond on both sides when something clanged to the floor at the entrance. Lana drew her lightsaber, ignited it, and glared at Koth. Kas reacted slower, she turned around a half-second later and bared her teeth at the man. Her right hand rested on the hilt of one of her lightsabers. 

Koth raised his arms above his head frantically and stepped backwards “I was looking for a... hyperdrive matrix processor assembly.” He slowly lowered his arms when Lana deactivated her lightsaber and hooked it back onto her belt, even as Kas glared at him with the promise of murder in her eyes. “You probably haven’t seen one in here... I’ll keep looking.” He said before rapidly walking off. He felt Kas’ eyes on his back until he got safely out of sight. 

Kas watched Koth until she could no longer see him before she turned back towards Lana. Jealousy licked at the edge of Lana’s mind. “Were you and Koth…” Kas felt surprise flicker through their Bond at the question and trailed off uncertainly. She reached forward as if to wrap her arms around Lana’s waist once more before she paused and lowered them.

“No.” Lana shook her head. “He wanted to, and still does, but I’ve made it quite clear that I’m already in a relationship and that I won’t entertain his advances.” Lana caught Kas’ arms and looped them around her waist and moved herself so that they were in the same position they’d been in before they had been interrupted. 

“I love _you_ , Kas.” Lana leaned up as Kas leaned down and they kissed gently for a few minutes. Lana’s hands softly grasped at Kas’ shoulders and Kas soothingly rubbed circles into Lana’s back with her thumbs. Contentment flowed across their Bond from both sides. Eventually Lana pulled away. 

“You should check in with Koth.” She suggested lightly. “See if he needs help with anything. And you should get to know Senya. I’m not sure if you’ll hit it off exactly, but I think you’ll find her intriguing.” 

Kas grumbled wordlessly before she leaned down and stole another kiss. Lana huffed amusedly. “Go. Talk to them.” This time Lana leaned up and stole a kiss. “We have a few hours before we reach Asylum.” She murmured against Kas’ lips. “And I’ll be here when you’re done talking to them both.”

Lana broke the kiss and Kas playfully sulked as she reluctantly unwrapped her arms from Lana’s waist. “I Love you too, Lana.” She murmured quietly before she turned and left the room. Lana smiled happily as she watched Kas walk away before she pulled out her datapad and began tapping away on it.


End file.
